


Dreamed Holidays

by aleyna29



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Après l'inception, DreamTeam, Humour, Multi, Vacances foireuses au bord de la mer, Voyage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleyna29/pseuds/aleyna29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour fêter l'inception réussie sur Fischer, Dom, Ariadne, Yusuf, Saito et Eames planifient quelques jours de vacancesavec Robert Fischer, au grand damn d'Arthur, et louent grâce à Saito une maison au bord de la mer. Mais ces vacances de "rêve" vont vite tourner au cauchemar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamed Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Bon OK le résumé est nul mais c'est ma première fanfiction alors soyez indulgent ^^'   
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires constructifs, ça m'aiderait beaucoup! J'espère que vous aller aimer ;)

_Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas rêvé._

_Arthur était lucide dans son rêve. Il savait qu’il était en train de rêver, mais il était également conscient qu’il rêvait de rien. Il était juste en train de flotter dans un monde noir. Soudain,il vit une source de lumière qui dégageait de la chaleur et de la douceur ; c’était comme si cette lumière l’attirait. Il approcha sa main de la source de lumière et s’aperçut que c’était une silhouette, avec un visage qui lui était familier. Arthur s’approcha un peu plus pour le reconnaître et…_

Quelqu’un klaxonna dans la rue, sans ménagement. Arthur grogna et regarda son réveil : six heures du matin. Il entendit alors le type sortir de sa voiture et brailler des choses, qu’Arthur ne comprenaient pas –ce qui est normal quand on a la tête dans le cul. Il se demanda alors qui pouvait être aussi con pour aller klaxonner devant sa porte à une heure pareille, sachant qu’il réveillerait tout le quartier, alors qu’un simple coup de téléphone pouvait faire l’affaire. Le Point-man se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, bien décidé à apprendre les bonnes manières à ce type.

\- Youhouhou ! Arthur ! Arthur le Point-man ! Gueulait l’homme.

Arthur passa sa tête par la fenêtre et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Eames, habillé d’un horrible ensemble Paisley.

\- Hey ! _Darling_! Tu es enfin réveillé ! Ça fait un quart d’heure que je klaxonne devant ta fenêtre !

\- Eames, soupira Arthur, exaspéré, est-ce que tu sais qu’il y a des gens qui dorment à 6h du matin et que tout le monde n’a pas le sommeil aussi lourd que toi ?! Tu aurais pu au moins me téléphoner ! Et puis sérieux c’est quoi cette tenue ?

\- _Honey_ , tu sais combien de fois je t’ai appelé ? Tu n’as pas décroché, tu devrais voir le nombre d’appels manqués… Et pour ta gouverne, j’ai acheté cette tenue en Inde, elle est garantie 100% pur Paisley.

Le Point-man leva les yeux au ciel et alluma son téléphone. 32 appels manqués, et une quarantaine de message de la part du Forger. Tous aussi inutiles les uns que les autres.

\- Comme tu ne me répondais pas, je suis parti jeter des cailloux à ta fenêtre, au passage j’ai cassé une vitre, mais bon. Ensuite je suis allé à ta porte j’ai sonné et j’ai toqué et comme tu ne m’ouvrais toujours pas, je suis parti tu sais chez la vieille, là, en face et…

Arthur passa la main sur son visage. Comment pouvait-il être ami avec un tel type ?

\- Bravo Eames là tu fais fort, non seulement tu as réveillé tout le voisinage avec tes conneries mais en plus tu m’as foutu la honte ! Et puis d’abord, d’où est-ce que tu connais mon adresse ?

\- J’ai mes contacts, _my dear_ , fit l’autre avec un clin d’œil. Bon tu te dépêches ? Dois-je te rappeler que je dois te conduire au point de rendez-vous où t’attendent sûrement les autres pour le voyage ?

Merde. Le voyage. Il avait complètement oublié ça. Après l’inception réussie sur Fischer, Saito, Cobb, Eames, Arthur, Ariadne et Yussuf avaient décidé de rester ensemble puisqu’ils s’entendaient tous très bien, et Ari avait proposé de faire un voyage ensemble. Saito avait posé une condition, acceptée à contrecœur par Dom, qui était d’amener Fischer avec eux (oui, parce qu’en fait Saito faisait un ménage à 3 avec Yusuf et Fischer). Le seul qui n’avait pas accepté, c’était Arthur, qui avait concédé seulement en voyant les yeux pleins de larmes d’Ariadne, qu’il considérait comme sa petite sœur –mais il ignorait qu’elle savait pleurer sur commandes.

\- Donne-moi vingt minutes le temps de prendre ma douche et de manger.

\- Tu ne me fais pas entrer, _love_? Demanda l’anglais avec un sourire.

Arthur hésita : le laisser dehors pour lui faire payer ses heures de sommeil perdues ? Ou le faire rentrer ? Le laisser dehors était risqué, étant donné qu’un type habillé ridiculement de Paisley devant sa porte ne ferait guère qu’empirer la mauvaise réputation qu’il devait déjà avoir.

\- Bon d’accord, mais le Paisley ne franchira pas ma porte. Je ne veux pas d’un bout de tissu avec cette horreur dans la maison.

\- Tu veux que je vienne à poil ?

\- Je…euh…que… quoi ?! Bredouilla Arthur.

\- Bah oui, quand je mets cet ensemble, je porte toujours le caleçon qui va avec !

\- Bon pas la peine, je peux céder pour une fois… Mais tu ne touches à rien, hein ! J’ai tout balayé hier !

Pendant qu’il montait pour aller dans sa salle de bain, il regretta d’avoir prononcé cette phrase puisque le faussaire n’arrêtait pas de se foutre de sa gueule. Et une fois dans sa douche, il regretta de ne pas avoir enfermé Eames dans le salon (quoique, il aurait pu se transformer en bête sauvage et le saccager) ou dans le placard à chaussures. Il n’avait d’ailleurs pas tort. En sortant, il trouva Eames, sur assis sur son lit en train d’essayer de cracker le mot de passe de son PC portable après avoir déballé toute sa garde-robe sur la moquette.

\- _darling_ , c’est regrettable que tu n’aies pas une seule chemise aux motifs Paisley ! Rappelle-moi la prochaine fois que j’irais en Inde…

\- EAMES ! TU RANGES TOUT, TOUT DE SUITE ! JE VEUX QUE QUAND JE REVIENS, JE NE TROUVE RIEN QUI SOIT EN DESORDRE ! ET REMETS MON PC DANS MON SAC !

Eames, penaud, s’exécuta. Quand Arthur eut fini de se préparer, les deux hommes chargèrent la voiture et montèrent dedans. Le faussaire remarqua que son ami lui faisait toujours la gueule, et comme il détestait le silence, il se mit à essayer de faire la conversation.

\- Tu es toujours fâché contre moi, _sweetie_? je t’assure que j’ai tout replié !

\- …

– Mais quand même, je crois qu’une ou deux chemises Paisley feront beaucoup de bien à ta garde-robe.

\- …

\- Tout à l’heure, la vieille là elle m’a dit d’aller me faire foutre.

-…

\- Elle est pas très gentille quand même, je l’ai réveillée pour qu’elle aille à son travail.

\- Eames, tais-toi s’il te plaît. En plus elle est à la retraite.

\- Ah. Tu n’aimes pas que je fasse la conversation ?

\- Non, j’aime le silence, j’aimerais rattraper le sommeil que tu m’as fait manquer et tes sujets de conversation sont pourris.

\- Je me suis permis de déplacer quelques bibelots de ton salon que je trouvais très inutiles.

Arthur sourit. Il avait beau être exaspérant, il trouvait toujours un truc pour le faire rire quand il était fâché.

\- Va te faire, Eames.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas quand je te parle, _sweetie_?

Le cœur du Point-man rata un battement. Comment pouvait-il avouer à Eames qu’en réalité, il avait un faible pour lui, et que c’était pour cette raison qu’il n’avait jamais pu lui résister ? Que son rire était irrésistible ? Que son regard lui faisait perdre ses moyens ? Que sa douceur le faisait fondre ? Non. Sûrement pas. Eames aimait les femmes, pas les hommes. Comment allait-il réagir en apprenant qu’il l’aimait ?

Mais il fallait répondre à sa question, sinon Eames allait se douter de quelque chose.

\- C’est parce que je ne veux pas devenir aveugle à cause de tes horribles motifs Paisley qui m’agressent les yeux.

Le faussaire esquissa un sourire mais haussa quand même un sourcil. Peut-être doutait-il de cette réponse ? Mais heureusement pour le Point-man, ils arrivèrent à destination. Toute la petite bande les attendait, assis sur le trottoir.

\- Eames, Arthur, on vous attendait ! S’exclama Cobb. Allez les gars, on embarque dans la bagnole de Saito !

L’anglais dut garer un peu plus loin sa voiture et se taper tout le chemin du retour à pieds. Ca en valait la peine. La voiture de Saito était grande (c’est le genre de voiture avec six places à l’arrière). Yusuf monta donc sur le siège du pilote, avec son Saito comme co-pilote ; sur la première banquette arrière, il y avait Eames et Cobb, avec Arthur au milieu, tandis que sur la deuxième banquette, Ariadne et Fischer discutaient gaiement, même s’il y avait une pile de valises sur la place du centre.

\- Allez, on démarre ! S’écria Yusuf, qui démarra la voiture.

Arthur soupira : le voyage s’annonçait pénible, surtout qu’il s’était couché tard la veille. Il mit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux. Mais Yusuf avait allumé la radio, l’empêchant d’écouter sa musique. _Fly me to the moon_ de Frank Sinatra. « Quelle journée de merde ! » pensa-t-il. Une belle voix de baryton reprit alors la chanson. Arthur ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, surpris, et regarda Eames. Celui-ci tourna sa tête vers lui en chantant toujours, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- _Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars, let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars, in other words take my hands, in other words kiss my lips._

\- Tu chantes bien! Le complimenta Cobb.

\- J’ai fait de la chorale quand j’étais petit. C’est mon père qui m’a obligé et jusqu’au lycée, jusqu’au jour où il a compris que ça ne servirait à rien.

\- Tu sais, ça ne peut pas être pire qu’Arthur ! Sa mère l’obligeait à prendre des cours de bonnes manières et de bonne tenue.

\- Oui, et si tu pourrais éviter de dire ce genre de choses, c’est très embarrassant, soupira l’autre. Tu veux que je parle des cours d’horticulture ?

Cobb rougit et se tut, pendant qu’Eames s’esclaffait. Saito, agacé, sortit un pistolet et menaça de tuer quelqu’un s’ils ne se calmaient pas aussitôt. Mais il perdit instantanément toute crédibilité quand Fischer lui somma de ranger le pistolet qu’il devait offrir à sa petite sœur, Misaki.

\- Saito…tu…tu as une petite sœur ? Elle a quel âge ? Demanda Ariadne, étonnée.

\- Elle a 8 ans. En fait c’est ma demi-sœur.

Il y eut un silence gêné, et Arthur en profita pour fermer ses yeux et essayer de dormir un peu, bercé par les fredonnements d’Eames et les voix de ses amis.

* * *

Un dos d’âne sur lequel était passée la voiture réveilla le Point-man. Sa tête était dans un endroit chaud, certes pas très confortable, mais qui lui inspirait douceur, confiance et sécurité, et il respirait une odeur enivrante. Il entendait des voix, dominées par la voix d’Eames, plus claire. Arthur referma les yeux et se repassa en boucles les évènements de la matinée. C’était bizarre qu’Eames lui ait donné autant d’intérêt, et ait même essayé de lui faire la conversation sans, pour une fois, se moquer de lui et lui reprocher sa timidité et sa droiture.

Dans la conversation qu’entretenaient Dom et Eames, il entendit son prénom. Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et trouva en face de lui une peau blanche. Surpris par cette vue, il sursauta.

\- _Darling_ , tu t’es enfin réveillé ! Tu t’étais endormi sur mon épaule, tu m’as même bavé dessus, dit Eames en lui montrant le bord de sa chemise un peu mouillé.

\- Tu n’aurais pas pu me réveiller ? S’écria le Point-man en s’essuyant la bouche.

\- Ben faut savoir ce que tu veux. Tout à l’heure tu voulais dormir et maintenant tu me dis de te réveiller. En plus je t’ai pas réveillé parce que tu faisais une tête trop marrante.

En voyant les sourires qu’affichaient Eames et Cobb (il faut dire que c’était surtout lui qui le faisait flipper), Arthur eut un _très_ mauvais pressentiment et alla sur snapchat. La story d’Eames était la plus récente et il poussa un juron en voyant deux ou trois photos de lui, dont une commentée « #selfie avec un blaireau ». En voyant sa tête le faussaire éclata de rire.

\- Eames ! Tu ne connais pas le droit à l’image ? Et je ne trouve pas ça particulièrement drôle ! Efface-moi ça tout de suite ! S’insurgea Arthur.

\- _Honey_ , tu peux pas savoir la tête que tu fais ! Et puis t’as pas vu la story de Cobb…

Comparée à celle d’Eames, celle de Cobb était plus fournie, comportant une dizaine de photos du Point-man. Damn. Plus d’une trentaine de personnes avaient vu sa story, étant donné tous les contacts de Dom (même des gens comme Nash, Browning ou encore Cobol. Ah oui, et Miles aussi) et il avait à présent une vingtaine de snaps en attente. Pendant qu’il les lisait ou leur répondait, l’anglais se permettait de jeter un œil à ce qu’il faisait, se permettant même de faire quelques remarques sur la façon d’Arthur d’écrire ses snaps.

\- Calmez-vous ou je vous descends, fit Saito en sortant son flingue une nouvelle fois.

\- Chouchou, le calma Yusuf, je t’ai déjà dit que tu allais te blesser avec ce flingue.


End file.
